<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Rookies Arc by 5wheelz</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28258740">Rookies Arc</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/5wheelz/pseuds/5wheelz'>5wheelz</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Catalyze [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Canonical Character Death, Character Death, Gen, Hurt, Minor Character Death, Not Canon Compliant, Sorry Not Sorry, War, and then theres, non canonical compliant character life</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:55:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>13,492</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28258740</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/5wheelz/pseuds/5wheelz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What could have happened differently during the Rookies Arc? This used to be my favorite episode y'all. I loved having a peek into the daily lives of the clones. And yes, this is kinda old news. I wanted to re-work how i was posting this ongoing series, so I've separated the different arcs into fics, rather than lumping them together into one massive superfic</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>CC-2224 | Cody &amp; CT-27-5555 | ARC-5555 | Fives, CC-2224 | Cody &amp; CT-7567 | Rex, CT-00-2010 | Droidbait &amp; CT-782 | Hevy, CT-21-0408 | CT-1409 | Echo &amp; CT-27-5555 | ARC-5555 | Fives, CT-21-0408 | CT-1409 | Echo &amp; CT-27-5555 | ARC-5555 | Fives &amp; CT-7567 | Rex, CT-27-5555 | ARC-5555 | Fives &amp; CT-7567 | Rex, CT-27-5555 | ARC-5555 | Fives &amp; CT-782 | Hevy, CT-4040 | Cutup &amp; CT-00-2010 | Droidbait, CT-4040 | Cutup &amp; CT-782 | Hevy, Cutup &amp; Droidbait &amp; Echo &amp; Fives &amp; Hevy (Star Wars)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Catalyze [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1604641</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Most Boring Post in the Outer Rim</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>“C’mon, don’t you want to go on a field trip? It’ll be fun! We’ll even let you chew troopers out for poorly kept weapons.”</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Nadzieja Ordo. It’s been a while.”</p><p> </p><p>The bounty hunter rolled her eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s barely been three weeks. Does the Republic need my help <em>already</em>?”</p><p> </p><p>Rex chuckled under his helmet. Both he and Commander Cody stood on the bridge of the <em>Negotiator</em>. They were set to depart on a round of inspections of various Republic outposts when Cody had suggested bringing the Mandalorian bounty hunter along with them.</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>“Why?” Rex had asked his brother.</p><p> </p><p>Cody had shrugged.</p><p> </p><p>“We haven’t contacted her in a few weeks. If she’s going to work with the GAR in the future, it would probably help if she understood some of its regulations and procedures. Inspections are perfect for teaching that kind of stuff.”</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p><em>And now here we are</em>.</p><p> </p><p>“Not necessarily,” the commander responded. “Rex and I are gearing up to perform some inspections on Republic posts. We figured, if you’re not busy, you might want to tag along.”</p><p> </p><p>A long pause followed. Rex looked to his brother, before interrupting the silence.</p><p> </p><p>“C’mon, don’t you want to go on a field trip? It’ll be fun! We’ll even let you chew troopers out for poorly kept weapons.”</p><p> </p><p>The Mandalorian grinned wickedly.</p><p> </p><p>“In that case, count me in.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Fives was going to <em>lose it.</em> This place was <em>literally</em> melting his brain. Between Echo pouring over reg manuals, Cutup’s terrible jokes, Hevy trying to arm wrestle every living being on the moon (he wasn’t allowed on sentry duty anymore, on account of trying to wrestle one of the eels), and Droidbait…well Droidbait hadn’t done anything worth noting yet, but that in itself was irritating. With all this chaos, Fives could feel his brain oozing out his ears.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>This place sucks.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Currently, Echo was pouring over a new reg manual and Hevy had roped Cutup into yet another arm-wrestling match. A slam of plastoid on metal interrupted Fives’ thoughts.</p><p> </p><p>“Ha ha, yes! Who’s next? Fives?”</p><p> </p><p><em>For feks</em> <em>sake.</em></p><p> </p><p>Fives was about to fire back an answer at his squadmate when Echo spoke up.</p><p> </p><p>“Uh, shouldn’t you be watching your scope, Hevy?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, let’s take a look.” Hevy whirled around, activating his scope with a slam of the button. He looked at his screen for half a second before responding sarcastically. “Hm, what do you know, all <em>clear.</em> Just like the last <em>hundred</em> times I looked at it.”</p><p> </p><p>Fives rolled his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Why did I have to be batchmates with these di’kutla?</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Echo didn’t seem phased by Hevy’s heavy sarcasm, but instead opted to stick up for the outpost.</p><p> </p><p>“Personally, I like that it’s so quiet out here. I catch up on the reg manuals.”</p><p> </p><p>…<em>why?</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>“Echo, what is wrong with you? We should be out on the front lines, blasting droids!”</p><p> </p><p>Fives rolled his eyes again. <em>We barely passed our final test. We should be grateful we’re not back on Kamino mopping floors.</em></p><p> </p><p>He was about to voice his opinion when Cutup stepped in.</p><p> </p><p>“Ach, leave him alone,” he admonished Hevy. “They kept him in his growth jar too long.”</p><p> </p><p>Hevy agreed with his brother, and the two laughed at Echo’s expense. The reg-reader frowned, but didn’t respond to their taunting. Hevy turned to where Fives was seated.</p><p> </p><p>“You uh, may not realize it yet Fives…” his brother began.</p><p> </p><p>As he spoke, Sergeant O’Niner approached from behind.</p><p> </p><p><em>This’ll be hilarious,</em> Fives thought to himself.</p><p> </p><p>“But you landed on the most <em>boring </em>post,” Hevy continued, “in the Outer Rim.”</p><p> </p><p>O’Niner was now <em>directly </em>behind Hevy.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>What a di’kut. How could he not tell someone was approaching? This is why we’re all stuck here instead of on the front lines.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>The sergeant wasted no time in making his presence known.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>…</em>and one of the <em>most</em> important.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Classic O’Niner.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Hevy and Cutup’s eyes went wide in surprise at the sergeant’s sudden appearance. Cutup managed to react quickly enough to shut off the radio, while Echo made it seem like at least <em>some </em>of them knew military procedures.</p><p> </p><p>“Attention, sergeant on deck!” he shouted loudly enough for all the surrounding <em>vode</em> to snap to attention. O’Niner looked <em>slightly </em>less irritated then when he had first approached.</p><p> </p><p>“At ease,” he ordered gruffly. Side-eyeing Hevy, he continued.</p><p> </p><p>“Even though you’re all new here, I shouldn’t have to remind you that this quadrant is <em>key</em> to the Outer Rim. If the droids get past this station, they can surprise-attack the facilities where we were born on our home-world of Kamino.”</p><p> </p><p>As he spoke, the sergeant crossed the room to get a better look at the clones gathered in the control room. He glanced around, eyeing his men.</p><p> </p><p>“There’s some officers on the way, so I want <em>everything </em>squared away for inspection. <em>Understood?</em>”</p><p> </p><p>“Sir, yes sir!” the troopers responded in perfect sync.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>I wonder who these officers are? Probably no one too important to send out here.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The last outpost had to be the most<em> boring</em> in the quadrant. Nadz was sure of it. Cody had gone on a tangent about how to properly fold laundry while Rex had discussed hair dye with a trooper who was sporting magenta hair. The bounty hunter hadn’t found one <em>single</em> thing wrong with their armory. Everything was in its place, and all the weapons were practically <em>shining</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Once they had finished up, Nadz had stalked back to the small cargo hold of their ship. Cody had taken a call from Kenobi, then made his way into the cockpit.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Wonder where we’re headed to next? Can’t be worse than this place.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>From the cockpit, she could just make out the sounds of Cody discussing their upcoming destination with Rex. After the conversation ended, Rex called down to her.</p><p> </p><p>“Want to see some killer eels?”</p><p> </p><p>Nadz sighed.</p><p> </p><p>“Why the <em>kriff</em> not.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Fives and the rest of the clones gathered in the control room were still standing at attention when an alarm at his station went off. He whirled around, examining his screen.</p><p> </p><p>“Sir! Incoming meteor shower!”</p><p> </p><p>“Raise the shield,” O’Niner replied with a hint of annoyance.</p><p> </p><p><em>Can’t say I blame him,</em> Fives thought to himself as he took a seat at his station. This wasn’t the first time the station had seen a meteor shower, but it was always entertaining to see everyone scramble to their stations.</p><p> </p><p>“You wanted excitement, Hevy,” Cutup said before turning back to face his station.</p><p> </p><p>“Right,” Hevy replied sarcastically. “Ooo, meteor shower,” he said mockingly under his breath.</p><p> </p><p>Fives rolled his eyes. <em>Would kill him to be a little more professional?</em> <em>I mean really, it’s getting—</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>His thoughts were interrupted by the ground quaking violently. From his scope, Fives could see that a number of meteors crashed directly into the shield, the rest impacting the surrounding area. The ordeal ended abruptly. Fives breathed a sigh of relief.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Good, the worst of it is over.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Sarge stood over Echo’s station, peering at his scope. He waited for a moment before turning sharply, grumbling something about Sentry.</p><p> </p><p>“CT-327, report in,” Sarge ordered over his wrist comm. “Sentry, do you copy?” the sergeant asked forcefully. Fives winced at his tone.</p><p> </p><p>“Interference from the meteors?” Echo ventured.</p><p> </p><p>There had been a brief moment of static where Sentry seemed to have disappeared. Fives had assumed he was taking cover for the meteor shower, but Sentry had yet to reappear.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t see him down there sarge.”</p><p> </p><p>Sarge wasted no time, turning to point at the closest clones he could see. “You two, go find him.”</p><p> </p><p>Droidbait and Sketch took off towards the front porch. Without turning, Fives could hear the main entrance being opened. He switched through his scope’s various feeds, trying to find an angle where he could see Sentry.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Still nothing. I wonder where he could—</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Droids!”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Droidbait’s shout made him jump, blood freezing in his veins. Blaster-fire immediately followed.</p><p> </p><p><em>No</em>.</p><p> </p><p>O’Niner whirled around, rapidly pulling on his helmet and snatching his DC-15. The droids began raining down laser-fire on the seasoned sergeant. Echo followed closely.</p><p> </p><p>“Sound the alarm!” O’Niner shouted to be heard above the sounds of the droid’s blasters.</p><p> </p><p>Echo ran to the alarm console. He pressed the alarm but the panel made a low beeping sound, indicating the beacon couldn’t be activated. Echo dashed back to the main corridor.</p><p> </p><p>“They’ve disabled the beacon,” Echo informed the sergeant.</p><p> </p><p>At this point, the clones who remained in the command center had abandoned their stations in favor of pulling on their helmets and rushing towards the main entrance. From where he stood, Fives could see a horde of advancing commando droids. The bodies of Droidbait and Sketch laid motionless in front of the door.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>No, this can’t be happening.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Get a message to the fleet!” O’Niner replied. “We have to warn—augh!” The sergeant cried out as he was clipped in the thigh. He fell to his stomach, and tried to recover quickly. The commando droids were too fast. By the time O’Niner had rolled to his back in order to face them, three of the droids stood over him, kicking his blaster away. They didn’t hesitate as they fired on the sergeant, killing him instantly.</p><p> </p><p>“Sarge!” Echo cried out. The surviving clones dashed further into the command center. Once the survivors were inside, Cutup closed the doors, opened the control panel, and ripped out the wiring inside.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>That</em> should slow those buckets down.”</p><p> </p><p>Fives dashed to the air vent in the back of the control room. He often used the vents to get away from his brothers in the outpost. When Fives was outside under the stars, it was like he could breathe again.</p><p> </p><p>“This way, hurry!”</p><p> </p><p>The rest of his brothers ran towards him, but Hevy hesitated.</p><p> </p><p>“No, we can—”</p><p> </p><p>The droids began cutting through the door, effectively ending his train of thought.</p><p> </p><p>“There’s too many!” Fives shouted back.</p><p> </p><p>He ducked into the vent, and Hevy followed. With all four survivors in the vents, Hevy closed the grate, then crawled after his brothers. Fives could feel his heart racing as they made their way to the surface.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>What are we supposed to do now? How will we warn the Republic that the outpost has been taken? And what about those officers? If they actually show up, they’ll be walking into a—</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>“Hey,” Hevy growled as he scuffed Fives’ foot. “Calm down, will ya? I can hear you overthinking through your helmet.”</p><p> </p><p>Fives let out a tense breath.</p><p> </p><p>“Calm down? Hevy, our entire outpost was just slaughtered. There’s Fett knows how many commando droids on the surface, and we don’t even have guns.” As he spoke, Fives’ voice rose in volume. “And on top of that, those officers that were coming for the inspection? They’re walking into a trap.”</p><p> </p><p>Hevy was about to retort when Cutup chuckled.</p><p> </p><p>Fives scoffed. “And why are you laughing? Nothing I just said is funny.”</p><p> </p><p>Cutup turned to face his brother.</p><p> </p><p>“No, it’s just…you’re worried about those officers, right? Well that’s all well and good, but you really shouldn’t stress about them. They’ll be fine.”</p><p> </p><p>This time it was Hevy who scoffed.</p><p> </p><p>“Really? How do <em>you </em>know?”</p><p> </p><p>Fives could feel Cutup grinning from under his helmet.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Because</em>,” the jokester replied, “I know who the officers <em>are.</em> You remember hearing about Christophsis? Teth? The <em>Malevolence?</em> Apparently, the commanders of the two battalions involved in those assaults got stuck on inspection duty. There’s Commander Cody, the guy from the 212<sup>th</sup>, then Captain Rex, the captain in charge of the 501<sup>st</sup>.”</p><p> </p><p>The tunnel was silent for a moment, save the sound of their feet shuffling along the hard rock. Hevy broke the silence first.</p><p> </p><p>“How the hell do you know all this?”</p><p> </p><p>Cutup laughed outright.</p><p> </p><p>“I have my ways. Hacking an official Republic radio signal is <em>way</em> easier than you think.” He paused, turning to face front again. “Some <em>vode</em> at other stations were complaining about how uptight the main guy was.”  </p><p> </p><p>Fives sighed as the four brothers neared the end of the tunnel.</p><p> </p><p>“I hope you’re right about these guys, Cutup. They’re our best bet for getting off this rock.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Rishi outpost, this is Commander Cody.” He paused.</p><p> </p><p>“Rishi outpost, please respond.” Still nothing.</p><p> </p><p>Rex shook his head. <em>What is taking these guys so long? They should’ve responded the moment we hailed them.</em></p><p> </p><p>“Rishi outpost, come in. Rishi outpost, come <em>in.”</em></p><p> </p><p><em>Finally</em>, a trooper’s helmet appeared on the screen.</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry Commander. We’re, um, experiencing technical difficulties.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Something’s off. What’s with this guy’s voice? It sounds…metallic.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>“This is the inspection team,” Cody stated curtly.</p><p> </p><p>“Inspection?” the trooper asked. “Negative, negative. We, uh, do not require an inspection. Everything is fine here, thank you.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>What? Is this di’kut serious?</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>“We’ll be the judge of that,” the commander answered. “Prepare for our arrival.”</p><p> </p><p>“Roger roger.” With that, the channel was closed. Rex turned to his <em>vod</em>, eyebrow raised skeptically.</p><p> </p><p>“Something’s not right here.”</p><p> </p><p>Cody grinned, a hint of maliciousness coloring his smile.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, good luck. I’m putting <em>you</em> in charge of this one.”</p><p> </p><p>Rex sighed. The commander chuckled as he leaned back to shout down to Nadz.</p><p> </p><p>“Buckle up, bounty hunter! We’ll be landing soon.”</p><p> </p><p>“Kriffing <em>finally! </em>Let’s go already!<em>”</em> came the Mandalorian’s response.</p><p> </p><p>Cody looked to his brother, who shrugged.</p><p> </p><p>“You heard the lady. Let’s go kick some <em>shebs </em>into shape.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>After an extended struggle with the grate at the end of the vent shaft, Hevy had pulled Fives back.</p><p> </p><p>“Step aside, <em>vod’ika</em>. I got this.”</p><p> </p><p>Fives didn’t have time to retort as Hevy blasted the grate off its hinges with a powerful kick. The group jumped down from the shaft. Fives tried not to overthink, but the longer time went on, the twitchier he felt.</p><p> </p><p>“What do we do without the Sarge?” he ventured to ask his brothers. Echo was the first to pipe up.</p><p> </p><p>“The reg manual says the next—” “Wait, wait.” Hevy interrupted his reg-reading brother. “Did you hear that?”</p><p> </p><p>Fives paused to consider the question. He had been hearing strange sounds from the moment they entered the vent shaft, but he’d just attributed it to the wind on the surface.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Now that I think about it…that doesn’t sound like wind.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, what is that?”</p><p> </p><p>“It <em>doesn’t</em> sound like droids,” Cutup observed.</p><p> </p><p>The rumbling grew louder, as if something large was approaching.</p><p> </p><p><em>I’ve got a bad feeling about this</em>.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t forget about those giant eels,” Hevy warned cryptically. Fives scoffed.</p><p> </p><p>“Eh, I’ve never seen—”</p><p> </p><p>A loud roar sounded directly behind them. Fives whirled around as he heard the savage crunching of plastoid and bone. An enormous eel had slithered out of a tunnel directly next to the group. It had snatched Cutup in its mandibles, crushing both him and his armor.</p><p> </p><p>“Cutup!”</p><p> </p><p>The worst part of it was the fact that the beast didn’t swallow his <em>vod</em>. It held him with half his body still hanging from its mouth. Hevy fired shot after shot, but the beast didn’t seem bothered in the least. It lazily slithered into another tunnel. After a moment, Cutup’s screams faded.</p><p> </p><p>“What the <em>hell </em>was that?!?” Hevy cried. Fives couldn’t answer.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>I don’t—I—What—Cutup can’t be—he’s not gone, he was just standing—</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>“Uh, that was an eel.” Echo answered quickly, stumbling over his words. “N-now—now <em>that’s </em>why we have the regulation <em>not</em> to go outside.”</p><p> </p><p>Fives looked at his brother. To the inexperienced eye, Echo looked fine. Fives, however, knew that Echo spoke faster when he was nervous. That, and Echo’s hands were shaking.</p><p> </p><p>“Let’s move before it comes <em>back</em>,” Hevy suggested. Fives’ mind was still trying to process the events of the past few seconds. He numbly followed his bigger brother. Echo released a tense breath as he began to walk away.</p><p> </p><p>“Ugh, poor Cutup.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Cutup… Is he still alive? Or did that monster at least end him quickly? I wonder if—wait, is that an engine?</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Fives looked up to the stars. A small Republic shuttle made its way to the landing pad.</p><p> </p><p>“Look!” He pointed to the ship. “It’s Commander Cody! It’s the inspection team.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Now we might have a chance of making it off this moon alive.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Before the shuttle even landed, Nadzieja could tell she didn’t like this place. There was something about the moon…it felt…</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Lifeless.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Rex and Cody were out the doors before the ship’s ramp was even fully lowered.. Nadzieja waited a moment before exiting the ship. The landing pad around them was cluttered with boxes, and there were no other clones in sight.</p><p> </p><p>“This is not good,” Cody declared. “I don’t see the deck officer anywhere.”</p><p> </p><p>Rex’s gaze swept the landing pad as the trio made their way to the outpost’s main entrance.</p><p> </p><p>“These boys are sloppy. There should always be an officer on duty.”</p><p> </p><p>Nadz grunted in agreement.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t like this place. Not enough…” Nadz trailed off, distracted by the sounds of talking from…below the landing pad? On the surface?</p><p> </p><p><em>No. Just a trick of the wind</em>.</p><p> </p><p>At that moment, the main entrance opened, revealing one singular trooper.</p><p> </p><p>“I have a bad feeling about this,” Cody stated. As the man began to speak, the officers halted.</p><p> </p><p>“Welcome to Rishi, Commander,” the unnamed trooper greeted. “As you can see, the outpost is operating at peak efficiency.” The trooper stopped in front of the officers. Nadz crossed her arms, concentrating on the clone’s presence.</p><p> </p><p><em>Why can’t I get a read on this guy? He feels like a…blank space, </em>the Mandalorian thought to herself.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you for visiting, and have a safe trip back,” the trooper finished. Despite being unable to make eye-contact, Rex and Cody titled their heads as though giving each other an unspoken signal.</p><p> </p><p>“We need to inspect the base just the same,” Cody answered. The officers advanced, moving towards the main entrance, but the trooper stopped them, waving his hands mechanically.</p><p> </p><p>“Uh, there is no need. Everything is fine and fully operational.”</p><p> </p><p>Rex stepped towards the trooper.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Take</em> us to the sergeant in <em>command,” </em>the captain ordered.</p><p> </p><p>The trooper nodded.</p><p> </p><p>“Roger roger.”</p><p> </p><p>Nadz tensed, hands gripping her sabers. The officers immediately turned to look at each other. Just then a red light illuminated the platform. The clones and Nadz looked up to find a flare rising in the sky.</p><p> </p><p>“A droid attack flare?” Cody mused aloud. Nadz squinted at the light, but her attention was drawn back to the clones when she heard a single blaster shot. The trooper was laid out on his back, the blaster hole in his helmet still glowing.</p><p> </p><p>“Woah, Rex! What the hell are you doing?”</p><p> </p><p>Rex approached the fallen clone.</p><p> </p><p>“Relax,” he soothed as he pulled off the helmet. The head of a specialized droid, not a clone, was revealed.</p><p> </p><p>“Just as I thought. Looks like one of those new commando droids,” the captain explained.</p><p> </p><p>Cody nodded.</p><p> </p><p>“That flare must have come from the survivors.”</p><p> </p><p>Nadz was about to add her two cents when the platform erupted into blaster fire.</p><p> </p><p>“Ambush!” Rex cried.</p><p> </p><p>The trio exchanged fire with the droids, Nadzieja opting to use her rifle rather than the sabers that hung at her belt. Cody landed two solid hits on one of the closer commandos, and the droid fell to its back. Seconds later, the droid rose to its feet to start blasting again.</p><p> </p><p>“Aah, these clankers have tough armor!” the commander observed.</p><p> </p><p>The trio continued to back away from the main entrance. They ended up between two sets of crates, but even those failed to provide any real cover.</p><p> </p><p>“We’re cut off!” Rex shouted above the din of blaster-fire.</p><p> </p><p>From the front doors, Nadz could make out a fast-approaching droid holding an explosive.</p><p> </p><p>“Grenades!”</p><p> </p><p>Several of the commandos launched explosive devices in the direction of the trio.</p><p> </p><p>“Off the platform!” Rex ordered.</p><p> </p><p>“Copy that,” came Cody’s reply.</p><p> </p><p>The three attached their ascension cables and jumped just as the shuttle was blown to pieces.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Well, there goes our ride.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>They hung from the platform for a moment to ensure no droid saw them escape. Once the coast was clear, the three dropped to the rocky surface.</p><p> </p><p>“Well that sure complicates things, Commander,” Rex quipped as he scanned the surrounding area.</p><p> </p><p>“No worse than that time on Tibrin,” Cody sniped back.</p><p> </p><p>“We had jedi with us on Tibrin. They helped.”</p><p> </p><p>Rex stuck out an arm, halting Cody as the commander tried to walk past. Nadz turned, looking in the same direction as the captain. Three figures emerged from the smoke of the fallen shuttle wreckage.</p><p> </p><p><em>Clones? Or more droids?</em> Nadz concentrated on the figures. She felt…fear. Shock. And especially anger. <em>Clones then.</em></p><p> </p><p>Rex took a more direct approach in determining whether or not they were clones. Both he and Cody raised their blasters.</p><p> </p><p>“Hands above your heads! Take your sunbonnets off.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Wha—sunbonnets? Who the kriff even calls them that? And is this atmosphere even breathable?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Uhh, sir?” one of the clones asked as they raised their hands.</p><p> </p><p>“Take’em off, now!” the captain ordered. At the captain’s serious tone, three immediately removed their ‘sunbonnets,’ revealing three very clone-looking faces. The Mandalorian was about to comment on the captain’s word choice, when a huge monster burst from a tunnel directly next to the clones.</p><p> </p><p><em>“</em>Kriff!” the Mandalorian cried.</p><p>
  
</p><p>Rex pulled his DC-17s out and tried blasting the creature’s eye, but it was too quick. The beast seized one of the clones by the ankle and dragged him back into the dark tunnel, kicking and screaming.</p><p> </p><p>“Fives, no!” one of the survivors cried. Nadzieja flinched.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Wait…Fives? No, it can’t be—are they—Domino Squad?</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>The survivor who shouted gestured to the tunnel.</p><p> </p><p>“Quick, there’s still time to save him!”</p><p> </p><p>Rex shook his head.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry kid, but…it’s too dangerous to go after him. We don’t even know—” “Wish me luck!” Nadz cried, cutting off the captain as she jumped into the pitch-black tunnel, heart racing. From above, she could hear Rex shout,</p><p> </p><p>“Ordo, no!”</p><p> </p><p>Cody said something along the lines of, ‘don’t worry,’ or, ‘she’ll be fine,’ but Nadz was too far gone to hear. The bounty hunter activated her sabers as she made her way deeper into the moon’s tunnel system.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Hang on Fives. I’m on my way.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Rookies Part 2: Electric Boogaloo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>'When that thing comes back, I'm going to bash it in the eye.'</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The tunnel was pitch-black. Bereft of all light. A literal void.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>When I get out of this, I’m sleeping with a nightlight.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>His right ankle throbbed, still clutched in the mandibles of the eel. It hurt like a <em>hut’uun,</em> but Fives had given up screaming minutes ago when his voice went hoarse. He could tell that the thing had broken through his plastoid armor and punctured his skin.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>I’m lucky it didn’t break the bone. Probably.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>It felt light an eternity before the creature stopped. The eel had plunged downwards, then gracelessly spat him onto the cold, hard, rocky floor of what seemed to be a cave. From the sound of it, the beast slithered away. Fives took the opportunity to feel around blindly, scrambling to find anything he could use as a weapon. His hand brushed something rounded.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>What…?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Fives carefully picked up the object, running his hands over its surface. It felt like…</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Fek. That’s a helmet.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>He dropped it immediately, taking a moment to breathe. Continuing his search, he found multiple pauldrons, helmets, and other pieces of clone armor. It made him feel sick. The only useful item he could find was a large rock. Fives backed himself into the corner of the creature’s cave, holding the rock tightly.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>When that thing comes back, I’m going to bash it in the eye.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>In hindsight, Nadzieja probably should have waited for some of the others to join her. She had already cut down two eels with her sabers and she was beginning to feel tired.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>How far do these tunnels go? And how do I even know if he’s still alive?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>The Mandalorian had turned off her sabers in favor of activating her helmet’s tracking filter. She had been following the same eel for a while now with no real evidence of Fives.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Should I shout or something? Wait, maybe his comm is still working.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Nadz paused, concentrating on the buttons of her modified wrist comm. Ideally, the device should pick up a wider range of signals than the average wrist comm.  Her HUD was only displaying signals from the clones she’d left behind.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Where is he?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>The Mandalorian walked further, deeper into the oppressing darkness of the tunnel. Sounds of eels sliding through the surrounding tunnels was enough to put her on edge. In fact, these noises became so distracting that Nadz was unaware of the sharp drop she was approaching. She stepped forward, trusting the floor to still be there. It wasn’t. With an undignified yelp, Nadzieja plunged downwards. She landed in a heap of Beskar and limbs.</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>That hurt like a hut’uun.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>As she attempted to get up, something like a rock was slammed into the back of her head, knocking her flat on her stomach. She swiftly activated her helmet light in an attempt to identify her assailant. The light was blinding compared to her dim night vision filter. Her attacker had fallen to his knees. He held his arms in front of his face to block out the light.</p><p> </p><p>“What the—turn it off!” The trooper shouted frantically. “That thing could come back!”</p><p> </p><p>The bounty hunter switched off her light, plunging the cave into complete darkness.</p><p> </p><p>“Happy, Fives? Now we can’t see.”</p><p> </p><p>She could <em>feel</em> the trooper roll his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“You have lightsabers. Use them.”</p><p> </p><p>She sighed, then activated one of her sabers. The light from the blade washed out all other colors, illuminating the cave with a warm, orange glow. Fives was now sitting on the floor of the cave. The armor on his right ankle was cracked and bloodied. It looked painful.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you…” She gestured to his ankle. “Are you okay to walk? Or do you need help?”</p><p> </p><p>The trooper looked to his injury. His eyes were distant. Glazed. <em>He’s slipping into shock.</em> He looked up at the Mandalorian.</p><p> </p><p>“I think…I’m going to need help.”</p><p> </p><p>Nadzieja looked to the cave entrance, chewing on her lip.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Well, first we need to figure out how we’re getting out of here. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>The bounty hunter moved to help the trooper to his feet when a keening cry was heard, getting louder by the second. Nadz turned to shield the clone, drawing her second saber just as the huge eel slithered into the cave. The creature roared, charging at the pair. Nadzieja swung at the beast, lightsabers slicing through a mandible. The eel shrieked, then seized the Mandalorian around the waist. The pressure knocked the breath out of her lungs, sabers falling from her hands. Nadz frantically grabbed at the eel’s jaws, trying to pry them open.</p><p> </p><p><em>This is </em>not <em>how I die!</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>Just then, the light from her sabers, which were still active on the ground, dimmed slightly. There was a hissing sound, and the smell of burnt eel filled the room. The creature spit her out with a screech, whirling to face its attacker.</p><p> </p><p>Fives stood by its neck, orange lightsaber buried just behind the monster’s head. He pulled the blade out roughly. The creature continued to screech and thrash, finally succumbing to its wound. The cave became silent once more. Fives turned to face the bounty hunter, breathing heavily.</p><p> </p><p>“You alright?”</p><p> </p><p>Nadz took a shaky breath, wincing at the strain on her ribs.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll be fine. Probably won’t sleep for a week though. That thing is some nightmare fuel.”</p><p> </p><p>Fives chuckled. In his hand he still held the glowing lightsaber, gripping it tightly. Nadz picked the other saber off the ground, slowly approaching the trooper. She offered her hand.</p><p> </p><p> “Let’s get out of here.”</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>They ended up using the eel as a ramp to exit the tunnel. Fives still gripped Nadzieja’s saber as they made their way back to the surface. He leaned heavily on the Mandalorian, an arm around her shoulders. She did her best to support him with an arm around his waist.</p><p> </p><p>“Y’know,” Nadz began, “you’re pretty handy with that thing. Did they train you with melee weapons after I left?”</p><p> </p><p>Fives sighed.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, a little. Brik was technically our instructor, but he spent so much time yelling at Heavy or Cutup that we never really got anything done.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Heavy? Cutup? I don’t—I don’t know their names.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>“Umm, who’re Heavy and Cutup?” She asked innocently. “Last time I saw the squad…only you and Echo had names.”</p><p> </p><p>Fives kept walking. If anything, he was walking faster. Nadzieja could feel how tense he had become, distress rolling off the trooper in waves. She was about to speak when he beat her to it.</p><p> </p><p>“Heavy is ‘782. Cutup is—” Fives cut himself off. Nadz turned her head slightly so she could see his face. His brows were furrowed, lips pressed into a thin line.</p><p> </p><p>“Cutup <em>was</em> CT-4040. And CT-2010 was Droidbait.” He paused. “We…lost Droidbait when the first wave hit, then Cutup got snatched by an eel when we were walking to the landing pad.”</p><p> </p><p>Nadzieja was too shocked to speak.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>They’re gone? How could this happen? I thought the Republic had these outposts well protected.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry,” was all she could manage. Fives didn’t respond.</p><p> </p><p><em>Finally,</em> they made it to the entrance where the eel had first snatched Fives. From above, Nadz could hear Rex and Cody arguing.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ve had more experience with cave rescues! I should go.”</p><p> </p><p>A heavy sigh.</p><p> </p><p>“And I’m <em>telling </em>you, Nadz will find him! I have three antennas on this armor to amplify signals. I can track her comm.” A pause. “She’s right—oh.” Cody stopped, looking down the opening of the tunnel. “Good to see you again, Mando.”</p><p> </p><p>Rex peered down with narrowed eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“How are you not dead?”</p><p> </p><p>Two more clones joined the officers.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Heavy and Echo.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>One of the troopers punched the other in the arm.</p><p> </p><p>“Ha! See? I told you he’d be fine!”</p><p> </p><p><em>Must be Heavy</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Echo rubbed his arm.</p><p> </p><p>“No you didn’t. You tried to punch a rock ‘cause you were so upset that he was—”</p><p> </p><p>Heavy punched Echo again.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s enough of that talk! Fives, c’mon up! We have droids to kill.”</p><p> </p><p>Fives was still clinging to the saber as if it was a lifeline. Nadz had deactivated the saber she was holding and clipped it to her belt.</p><p> </p><p>“Fives is hurt. His ankle got crushed by the eel. Can you help him up?”</p><p> </p><p>“Sure.” Rex answered. “As soon as he turns off the saber.”</p><p> </p><p>The trooper in question looked blankly at the saber he was still holding. Nadz stepped closer to the clone, making sure she could see his face. His eyes were now completely glazed over, as if he wasn’t even in his own head.</p><p> </p><p>“You hear that Fives?” She asked gently. The trooper immediately snapped out of whatever thoughts he’d been trapped in.</p><p> </p><p>“Hear who?”</p><p> </p><p>“You need to turn off the saber so they can get you out of here.”</p><p> </p><p>Fives swallowed thickly.</p><p> </p><p>“Right.” His thumb brushed over the sabers switch. “Of course.” Fives deactivated the blade completely. He held out the hilt to the bounty hunter with an open hand. Nadzieja smiled, reaching out and closing his fingers around the hilt.</p><p> </p><p>“Why don’t you hang onto it for me? I’ll take it when this is all over.”</p><p> </p><p>Fives nodded mutely. The pair shuffled to the entrance of the tunnel where Rex and Cody reached down for the injured trooper, hauling him out of the tunnel. Once Fives was out, Rex and Cody helped Nadzieja crawl out of the tunnels.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>When everyone was once again on the moon’s surface, Nadz surveyed the scene. The three remaining members sat huddled close together. Echo was wrapping Fives ankle as Heavy spoke to his injured brother. Two additional eels lay dead, eyes smoking from well-placed blaster bolts.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Whoever hit those is a good shot.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>The captain turned to address the group.</p><p> </p><p>“If you haven’t figured it out yet, the name’s Rex. You’ll call me captain or sir.”</p><p> </p><p>The three rookies snapped to attention, standing to their feet. Fives winced at the sudden pressure on his ankle.</p><p> </p><p>“Sir yes sir!”</p><p> </p><p>“And I’m Commander Cody.” The orange commander removed his helmet as he spoke. “Your new boss.” He motioned to the Mandalorian standing beside him. “And this is bounty hunter Nadzieja—” “No need to introduce us, commander,” she interrupted. Turning to look at the squad, she continued.</p><p> </p><p>“I trained this squad back on Kamino.”</p><p> </p><p>Cody raised an eyebrow, but refrained from commenting. Fives was the next to speak up.</p><p> </p><p>“My designation is trooper 27-5555.”</p><p> </p><p>“We call him Fives,” Heavy explained. “I’m Heavy,” he turned motioning to his <em>vod</em> behind him, “this is Echo.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Heavy. Echo. But CT-4040 and CT-2010 are gone. Along with the rest of the outpost. Who could have attacked them? It makes no sense.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>“Where’s your sergeant?” Cody asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Dead, sir,” Echo answered quietly. “We’re all that’s left.”</p><p> </p><p>Nadz could see the fear written on Echo’s face. <em>For someone who follows regulations and orders so closely, he must be lost in a situation like this.</em></p><p> </p><p>“Looks like we got ourselves a batch of shinies, commander.” Rex commented as he approached the squad.</p><p> </p><p>“Shinies, sir?” Echo asked.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s right,” Rex replied, coming to stand in front of Echo. “Your armor. It’s shiny and new.” He slapped his eel-blood covered hand onto Echo’s chest plate. “Just like you.” As the captain walked away, he left a blue handprint on the chest of the shiny.</p><p> </p><p>“Sir, me and my batchers are trained and ready.” Heavy stated. Whether he took offense at Rex’s words, Nadzieja wasn’t sure. Heavy had always been a bit of a spitfire, ready to rise to the challenge the moment someone said he would fail.</p><p> </p><p>“We’ll take back our post, shiny or not,” the young clone declared.</p><p> </p><p>Rex turned to face him, a mischievous grin curling his lips.</p><p> </p><p>“There’s hope for you yet, rookie.”</p><p> </p><p>With that, the captain turned back to Cody. It seemed the two were discussing plans on how to proceed. Nadz approached the Domino squad as Echo finished wrapping Fives’ ankle.</p><p> </p><p>“How’s the leg?”</p><p> </p><p>“Well,” Fives shrugged, “could be worse. I still have a foot, so that’s nice. How’re your ribs doing? That thing had you in a tight grip.”</p><p> </p><p>Nadz removed her own helmet, breathing in the crisp, unfiltered air. Her ribs creaked, but it was nothing she hadn’t experienced before.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m fine.” She turned to face Heavy. He’d been staring at her suspiciously the moment she had approached the group. “Something on my face, trooper?”</p><p> </p><p>Heavy cracked a grin.</p><p> </p><p>“Nah. Just wondering why you’re here.”</p><p> </p><p>Nadz shrugged.</p><p> </p><p>“Same reason as the officers. I came along to inspect the outpost.” She paused. “Where’d you get the name from? ‘Heavy,’ like a heavy hitter or something? It definitely suits you”</p><p> </p><p>Heavy was about to respond when Echo interrupted.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, you’d think he’d spell it the way he’s supposed to, but nooo, Heavy had to be special and took out the ‘aurek.’ His name is spelled ‘herf, esk, vev, yirt.’ For <em>no </em>reason.”</p><p> </p><p>Hevy rolled his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“Be<em>cause</em>, ‘Heavy’ with an ‘aurek’ looks dumb, but ‘Hevy’ <em>without</em> the ‘aurek’ looks <em>cool.</em> Besides, taking the ‘aurek’ out doesn’t even change the way you say it. It’s my name and I’ll spell it however I want.”</p><p> </p><p>Between the two, Fives was massaging his temples. He gave Nadz a look that said, <em>see what I have to deal with??</em> She smiled, watching as Hevy and Echo’s argument became more and more heated. When Rex cleared his throat from behind her, she nearly pulled a knife on him.</p><p> </p><p>“Get ready to move out, rookies. We’re going rock climbing.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Did Someone Order Kaminoan Takeout?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Who the kriff calls droids ‘tweezers?’ Is this a fake term? Like ‘sunbonnets?’ I refuse to believe that clones call droids ‘tweezers’ and helmets ‘sunbonnets.’</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>After several failed attempts, it was determined that Fives wouldn’t be able to scale the cliffs himself. His ankle was still in bad shape despite the textbook bandaging, courtesy of Echo. While Cody and Rex plotted to determine a way to bring the rookie up the cliff face without using ascension cables, Hevy simply hoisted his <em>vod</em> onto his back and began climbing.</p><p> </p><p>“How are you even doing this? I’m a full-grown man.” Fives asked as he clung to his brother’s back. Hevy chuckled.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Vod</em>, I use <em>exclusively</em> quad cannons. You weigh about as much as one of them, maybe even less. Now shut up so I can concentrate on climbing.”</p><p> </p><p>Fives shut his mouth. He looked down to see the rest of the group close behind them. The captain had taken point, after Hevy. Echo and Nadz seemed to be having a hard time of things, and Cody lingered behind them, pulling up the rear. Once they reached the top, Hevy set his <em>vod</em> down and turned to help the others over the ledge. The group paused to catch their breath. Hevy turned to the Mandalorian.</p><p> </p><p>“How come you don’t have a jetpack?”</p><p> </p><p>Fives noticed the bounty hunter bristle ever so slightly.</p><p> </p><p>“What do you mean?”</p><p> </p><p>Hevy shrugged.</p><p> </p><p>“I just thought all Mandalorians used jetpacks. Weren’t you trained to use one?”</p><p> </p><p>“I mean…yeah. But I wasn’t very good at it,” Nadzieja added hurriedly. “I kept crashing into the other trainees so they made me stop.”</p><p> </p><p>The three shinies snorted. Nadz cheeks darkened in embarrassment.</p><p> </p><p>“What? It’s a common problem. Most Mandos make it look easy, but flying with a jetpack takes unconscious concentration. I could never concentrate unless I was tinkering with something. I used to take apart my <em>buir’s </em>guns and put them back together.” The Mandalorian shoved on her helmet, cheeks still slightly flushed. “That’s why I’m so good at fixing weapons.”</p><p> </p><p>“Same,” Echo piped up. “But less with guns, more with reg manuals. And equations.”</p><p> </p><p>“We get it Echo,” Fives said, affectionately punching his brother’s arm. “You’re a reg worm.”</p><p>Hevy nodded solemnly.</p><p> </p><p>“It happens to the best of us.”</p><p> </p><p>The two shinies, along with Nadz, burst out laughing. Echo did not seem as amused, crossing his arms and pouting.</p><p> </p><p>“I am <em>not </em>a reg w—”</p><p> </p><p>“Ahem,” Rex cleared his throat. Fives snapped his mouth shut and he could hear Hevy do the same with an audible clack of teeth.</p><p> </p><p>“If you’re all quite finished,” the captain continued, “I believe we have an outpost to take back.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>After completing the final stretch of climbing, the captain addressed the group.</p><p> </p><p>“Look sharp, rookies. As long as those tweezers occupy this post, our home planet of Kamino is at risk.”</p><p> </p><p>Nadzieja squinted at Rex through her helmet.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Who the kriff calls droids ‘tweezers?’ Is this a fake term? Like ‘sunbonnets?’ I refuse to believe that clones call droids ‘tweezers’ and helmets ‘sunbonnets.’</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Rather than voicing her opinions, Nadz remained silent.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>I’ll ask him later.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“But…there’s so many of them,” Echo said worriedly as he was handed a DC-15A.</p><p> </p><p>“Doesn’t matter, kid,” Rex replied. “We <em>have</em> to retake this base, so we <em>will</em> retake this base.”</p><p> </p><p>Nadz unclipped her rifle from its strap as the rookies cocked their rifles.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>We’re as ready as we’ll ever be.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“How do you propose we get through those blast doors, Rex old boy?” Cody looked to the captain as he asked his question.</p><p> </p><p>Rex turned to face the outpost.</p><p> </p><p>“I have a few ideas,” he answered lowly.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Oh this’ll be good. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Echo, Hevy, and Nadz stood to the left of the blast doors while Cody and Fives took the right. Cody had insisted that he be the one to support the injured trooper, as he was the most experienced fighter and could handle taking down droids while holding up a brother. Rex positioned the group to ensure that the droids wouldn’t be able to see them.</p><p> </p><p>“You have to stay out of sight, otherwise they just come out and blast us. We need the element of surprise.”</p><p> </p><p>“Rex,” the Mandalorian said tightly, “I thought you said you had ‘a few ideas.’ This is not ‘a few ideas,’ this is one idea. One <em>very stupid </em>idea.”</p><p> </p><p>Rex waved a hand dismissively.</p><p> </p><p>“This is a great idea. Hevy, activate the door comm.”</p><p> </p><p>The shiny sighed, but did as he was told. As the comm rang, Rex approached the door with jerking movements in a near perfect imitation of the commando droid that had greeted the trio on the platform.</p><p> </p><p>“What is that?” The grating sound of a commando droid’s voice filtered through the door comm as Rex came to a stop in front of the camera.</p><p> </p><p>“Unit 2-6, is that you?” The droid queried.</p><p> </p><p>“Roger roger,” Rex replied.</p><p> </p><p>Nadz bit her lip to keep from snorting at the absurdity.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>This is insane.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>“You sound strange,” the droid stated. “Is something wrong with your vocabulator?”</p><p>
  
</p><p>Rex didn’t hesitate before answering, “Roger roger.” He touched his neck for added effect.</p><p> </p><p>“Take off your helmet,” the commando droid ordered. “Let me see your faceplate.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Kriff, we’re in for it now.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Roger roger,” Rex answered slowly. Nadz could tell his patience was wearing thin. The captain moved to take off his helmet, ducking below the camera. He snatched the head of a commando droid and held it up, crouching so the rest of his body would remain hidden. Cody facepalmed, turning to Fives and shaking his head. Nadz couldn’t quite hear what the commander said, but she was sure it was along the lines of her own thoughts.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>This can’t possibly work. I thought commando droids were supposed to be smarter than this.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>With a hiss, the door opened.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>…how.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Nadz didn’t spend much time ruminating on the ridiculousness of the situation. The doors opened, revealing the clone captain.</p><p> </p><p>“Clones!” One droid cried. They didn’t even have time to ready their weapons as Rex answered,</p><p> </p><p>“Roger roger.”</p><p> </p><p>He blasted a droid directly through the faceplate, killing it instantly. The rest of the clones and Nadzieja leapt into action, showering a short volley of blaster fire upon the remaining droids.</p><p> </p><p>“Right,” Rex said as the last droid fell, “let’s move.”</p><p> </p><p>The group sprinted down the hall, Rex taking point and Cody in the middle with the shinies, supporting Fives. Nadz brought up the rear. Whether it was a conscious choice or an instinct, the three more experienced fighters had made a protective barrier around the shinies. They made it to the stairs. The group took a brief pause as Rex scanned for any hidden enemies.</p><p> </p><p>“Permission to take point, sir?” Hevy asked as they stopped.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>I’m</em> always first kid<em>.”</em> Rex’s tone left no room for argument. Nadz could feel Hevy’s disappointment</p><p> </p><p>“It’s for you own protection, Hevy,” the bounty hunter added quietly as they took off again. “He doesn’t want you to get yourself killed.”</p><p> </p><p>Hevy grunted in response. He didn’t seem angry about it, so Nadz dropped the topic. They neared the control room just as an unfortunate commando droid crossed in front of the entrance. Rex squeezed off two rounds, killing two droids with single shots to the head. After that, the room erupted into chaos. Nadz hung back, sniping droids from in the hallway, just behind the other four clones. The commando droids went down much easier with the extra fire-power of the shinies.</p><p> </p><p>Unfortunately, the commando droids had good aim, better than that of a regular B-1 battle droid. Nadzieja watched as a bolt came directly at Fives who was leaning against the doorway, his ankle still unable to support his full weight.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>No!</em>
</p><p> </p><p>The bolt hit the shiny in the left shoulder, causing him to cry out in pain. Echo whipped his head to the side at the sound to see his brother duck behind the doorframe, clutching his shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>“Fives!”</p><p> </p><p>“He’s okay,” Cody stated calmly, still blasting away at droids. “Focus on the battle.”</p><p> </p><p>Inside the room, Rex dodged blaster bolts coming from every angle.</p><p> </p><p><em>Enough of this,</em> Nadzieja thought as she clipped her rifle onto its strap. She unclipped a lightsaber, igniting it as she entered the room. From her position, she was able to deflect the blaster bolts, allowing the other clones to enter the room safely. To her left, she watched as Rex snapped the neck of a sword-wielding commando droid. Cody dispatched an additional droid as Hevy and Echo ganged up on another droid, barraging it with blaster-fire.</p><p> </p><p>“I got one!” Echo cried excitedly as the droid went down.</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry Echo, <em>I</em> junked that one,” Hevy declared.</p><p> </p><p>“Like hell you did,” Echo muttered grumpily as he walked away.</p><p> </p><p>Nadz turned to the doorway to retrieve Fives. The trooper had removed his helmet and was breathing heavily. She could see beads of sweat rolling down his face.</p><p> </p><p>“How’s the shoulder? That looked like a tough hit.”</p><p> </p><p>Fives closed his eyes, taking a deep breath through his nose.</p><p> </p><p>“This just isn’t my day.”</p><p> </p><p>She offered him a hand, pulling Fives to his feet. They entered the control room slowly, allowing for Fives to take his time.</p><p> </p><p>“Get to the window,” Cody ordered. “It looks like we have more visitors.”</p><p> </p><p>The group moved to the window, but Rex hung back to take Fives’ other side.</p><p> </p><p>“Thanks, captain,” the shiny said quietly.</p><p> </p><p>Rex huffed.</p><p> </p><p>“No problem.”</p><p> </p><p>Once on the elevated catwalk in front of the window, Nadz could see what Cody was talking about. Above the moon, a large collection of Separatist ships floated ominously through the skies.</p><p> </p><p>“It looks like a separatist fleet,” Echo stated.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>That’s </em>why they commandeered the outpost. They’re mounting a full-scale <em>invasion!</em>” Cody declared.</p><p> </p><p>“We have to warn command,” Rex replied firmly.</p><p> </p><p>Echo ran down to the console. He pressed a few buttons, trying to get the equipment to work.</p><p> </p><p>“Those clankers sabotaged our transmitter, and they hard-wired the all-clear signal,” Echo reported. “It’ll take time to repair—”</p><p> </p><p>“We don’t <em>have </em>time,” Rex pointed out.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Look</em>,” Cody urged. Through the windows, the group could see a Separatist transport descending onto the landing platform.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, buddy,” Fives said without turning to face Hevy, “you always said you wanted to be on the front lines.”</p><p> </p><p>They watched as rows upon rows of B-1 battle droids exited the landing craft. Cody shook his head.</p><p> </p><p>“We can’t protect the outpost long against that army of clankers,” he said with a frown. Rex turned to his <em>vod</em> with a determined look on his face.</p><p> </p><p>“Then we’ll <em>destroy</em> the outpost instead.”</p><p> </p><p>Nadz shared the same shocked expression as the rest of the clones in the room.</p><p> </p><p>“What?” She asked in disbelief.</p><p> </p><p>“But, sir,” Echo piped up from the control panel below, “our mission is to defend this facility at all costs.”</p><p> </p><p>“We have to warn the Republic about the invasion,” Rex answered quickly. “They’ll take notice when the all-clear signal stops.”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s right,” Fives said slowly. “When they stop receiving our beacon, they’ll get the message something’s wrong.”</p><p> </p><p>Rex nodded, then put a contemplative hand to his chin.</p><p> </p><p>“We’ll need every thermal detonator in the inventory.”</p><p> </p><p>“Detonators?” Nadz asked. “Really?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, it’ll take more than a few detonators to destroy this outpost,” Hevy added.</p><p> </p><p>“We can use the LT!” Echo exclaimed. Rex and Cody both looked confused.</p><p> </p><p>“This moon freezes for over half the year,” Echo explained. “We use liquid tibanna as fuel to heat the base.</p><p> </p><p>“Liquid tibanna,” the commander repeated. The captain still looked confused. “<em>Highly explosive</em>,” Cody said with a grin.</p><p> </p><p>“Good,” Rex replied, walking down from the catwalk in front of the window. “Bring the tanks here and prime the detonators.”</p><p> </p><p>Nadz supported Fives as they walked down the catwalk’s steps. The group gathered in front of the doors to the control room.</p><p> </p><p>“Alright, listen up,” the captain began. “There’s only one target of interest in this sector: Kamino.”</p><p> </p><p>The shinies flinched at the name of their home world. Nadzieja could feel tension radiating from Domino squad.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>This is nothing like their sim training.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>“It’s the closest thing we clones have to a home,” Rex continued. “Today we fight for more than the Republic. Today we fight for <em>all</em> our <em>vode</em> back home. <em>Understood?”</em></p><p> </p><p>“Sir yes sir!”</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>Rex ordered Cody, Nadzieja, and Hevy to grab weapons and detonators from the armory while he and Echo were to go retrieve the LT. The group dispersed, and Fives moved to follow Rex and Echo.</p><p> </p><p>“Not so fast, rookie,” the captain said as he placed a hand on Fives’ pauldron. Fives looked at the captain’s hand, then at the captain’s face.</p><p> </p><p>“Sir?”</p><p> </p><p>Rex dropped his hand.</p><p> </p><p>“I want you to take a breather, kid. Your ankle is getting worse the longer you stand on it and you need to bandage your shoulder wound.” Rex pulled on his helmet. “I want you to sit at the control center’s monitors. Let me or the Commander know if you see anything suspicious. Understood?”</p><p> </p><p>Fives nodded.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes sir!”</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>After the armory had been raided, Hevy, Cody, and Echo made their way to the front doors. Nadzieja, Fives, and Rex were close to finishing the setup of the detonators when the blaster-fire started.</p><p> </p><p><em>Already?</em> Nadz thought to herself. <em>We haven’t finished linking the detonators.</em></p><p> </p><p>Several explosion later, the blaster-fire began to get closer. Rex’s comm crackled to life.</p><p> </p><p>“Rex, time’s wasting!” Cody shouted to be heard above the din of battle.</p><p> </p><p>“Almost ready,” Rex responded quickly.</p><p> </p><p>The greeting party rushed into the command center. Echo and Cody rushed past the control console, but Hevy halted, looking at the LT. Nadz could hear Rex muttering to himself, frustration coming off him in waves.</p><p> </p><p>“What’s wrong, captain?” The bounty hunter questioned.</p><p> </p><p>“The handset isn’t linking up with the detonator,” he answered tartly. “Hevy!”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes sir?” The shiny responded.</p><p> </p><p>“This detonator isn’t working,” Rex explained. Hevy took the handset from the captain.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll take care of it. It’ll be fixed in no time. You guys get out of here.”</p><p> </p><p>“Just make it fast,” the captain ordered. “Those droids are getting close.”</p><p> </p><p>Rex joined the rest of the group waiting in front of the vent. After removing the grate, the captain entered the vent. Everyone was quick to follow. Everyone, except for the bounty hunter. Nadz stood next to the LT with Hevy.</p><p> </p><p>“Is it working yet?” She asked impatiently. Hevy pressed a few buttons on the crate.</p><p> </p><p>“That should fix it.”</p><p> </p><p>The sound of metallic footfalls was growing even louder.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>We’re running out of time.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Hevy checked the connection to make sure the detonator would be able to signal the crate. The detonator flashed green, but the crate flashed red.</p><p> </p><p>“This isn’t good,” Hevy muttered. “There’s gotta be another way…”</p><p> </p><p>Nadzieja could feel Hevy formulating a plan in his head. Emotions like grief, regret, and resolve emanated from him. He moved to pick up his quad cannon.</p><p> </p><p>“Hevy, what are you planning?”</p><p> </p><p>“You have to go, Nadz. I’ll take care of this,” he answered as he walked her towards the vent. He seemed to be searching for something…a good hiding spot perhaps?</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>What is he doing? Is he going to try to take on all the droids himself?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Nadz snatched the detonator from Hevy’s hands, quickly scrolling through its screens until she found the right one.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey! What are you doing?” He asked irritably. “We’re almost out of time.”</p><p> </p><p>Nadzieja huffed as she rapidly typed into her modified wrist comm.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m…changing the crate’s connection…hooking it up to my gauntlet. It has a better range than that detonator anyways.”</p><p> </p><p>The footsteps were even louder now.</p><p> </p><p>“Nadzieja <em>hurry the fek up</em>,” Hevy whispered fiercely.</p><p> </p><p>Nadz dashed to the crate, kneeling in front of it as her hands moved to the control panel. She synced the crate with her gauntlet, pressed the button, and waited for the gauntlet to light up.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Oh Fett, please let this work…</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Her gauntlet lit up green. She quickly pressed the button on the crate. There was a brief moment where neither Hevy nor Nadz was sure that the crate would respond. Then, ‘ding!’, it lit up green. Nadzieja nearly cheered, then remembered the droids mere meters down the hall. Hevy grabbed the bounty hunter by the back of her neck seal, hauling Nadz to her feet.</p><p> </p><p>“Time to go,” he whispered harshly.</p><p> </p><p>They sprinted to the vent just as Nadz could hear the droid’s footsteps enter the room. Nadz entered first, Hevy close behind her. She waited as he replaced the grate covering the vent. Despite how gently the trooper put the grate in place, it still made a slight clanging sound. Nadzieja grabbed Hevy’s wrist, pulling him down the vent shaft and as out of sight as they could get.</p><p> </p><p>“What was that?” A B-1 battle droid asked from within the command center.</p><p> </p><p>Two pairs of droid footsteps approached the vent opening. Nadzieja halted, careful not to make a sound. Both she and Hevy were mostly out of sight, but if they moved any further the droids would be sure to hear. Nadz squeezed her eyes shut.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Please don’t see us, please don’t see us, please don’t see us…</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Something in the command center clattered to the floor. The footsteps halted.</p><p> </p><p>“Ok, what was <em>that?</em>”</p><p> </p><p>“Probably nothing,” another droid answered. “I think you need to get your audio receptors checked.”</p><p> </p><p>The footsteps faded.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>They’re leaving.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Nadz began moving again, ever so slightly. Hevy was close behind.</p><p> </p><p>“Nadz,” he whispered quietly, “when are we supposed to set off the LT?”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know,” she whispered, turning back to look at the trooper. “I guess I can blow it when we make it outsi—” Nadzieja’s sentence was cut off as her hand slipped. With a loud ‘clang!’, she fell to her forearm.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Kriff!</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>“What was that?”</p><p> </p><p>“We need to go!” Hevy scream-whispered. Nadzieja began crawling as fast as she could, Hevy hot on her heels.</p><p> </p><p>“See?” The first battle droid said. “I <em>told</em> you I heard something. Open this vent!”</p><p> </p><p>The sound of the grate moving spurred Nadzieja on.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s the clones! Get them!”</p><p> </p><p>Blaster-fire erupted at the opening of the vent. Luckily, Hevy and Nadz were far enough down the shaft that the droids had a difficult time hitting them. They were out of the line of fire when Hevy’s comm burst to life.</p><p> </p><p>“Hevy, hit the…where’s Hevy? And Nadz?” Rex’s voice crackled through the comms.</p><p> </p><p>“We’re almost there!” Hevy yelled through his helmet comm.</p><p> </p><p>“You two, get out of there!”</p><p> </p><p>“Should I blow it now?!” Nadzieja asked.</p><p> </p><p>“No! You’re still in the vents! You two could get injured!” Came the captain’s reply.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah!” Hevy answered. “Blow it now before the droids catch up!”</p><p> </p><p>The bounty hunter halted for a brief moment in order to press the button on her gauntlet. There was a sickening pause.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Kriff, is it not conne—</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>BOOM!</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>*</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>BOOM!</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>The first explosion was deafening, but the second shook Fives to his core. His ankle throbbed, as did his shoulder, but he couldn’t bring himself to care.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Hevy, Nadz…are they…gone? </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Fiery debris rained down from above, forcing the survivors to press themselves against the cliff walls. After one especially large piece of the base nearly hit them, Echo swallowed thickly.</p><p> </p><p>“Hevy always did hate that place.”</p><p> </p><p>Within seconds, the skies were filled with Republic cruisers, blasting away at the Separatist fleet.</p><p> </p><p>“We’ve got those tinnies on the run!” Echo declared.</p><p> </p><p>“Thanks to Hevy. And Nadzieja,” Rex murmured.</p><p> </p><p>Fives was still too shocked to process what had just happened.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Why…there had to be another way…</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Gunships!” Cody exclaimed. Fives looked up to see a two gunships descending from the stars.</p><p> </p><p>“We’re getting off this crater, boys!” Rex shouted excitedly. The group waved their hands to get the gunship’s attention. They approached the descending ships, but stopped at the sound of someone clearing her throat.</p><p> </p><p>“Ahem. I sure hope...you weren’t planning on leaving…without <em>us.”</em></p><p> </p><p>Fives froze.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>…Nadz?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Sure enough, he turned to see a Mandalorian carrying a scorched trooper over one shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>“Nadz!” Rex cried as he ran towards her. He gingerly lifted Hevy from her shoulder, carefully laying him on the ground. Cody came to kneel by the shiny, waving for a medic to come over. A trooper (<em>medic?)</em> rushed past Fives, kneeling by Hevy’s side. He quickly scanned the shiny’s head and torso.</p><p> </p><p>“You should check his back,” the bounty hunter suggested. “He shielded me. When the blast hit.” Nadz coughed painfully into her fist. Fives hadn’t seen it before, but now he could tell the Mandalorian was swaying on her feet. The medic quickly scanned Hevy’s back, then rose to his feet.</p><p> </p><p>“His back is in bad condition, but I’ve seen worse. I’ll comm the Resolute, have them prep a bacta tank.” Another trooper approached, this time with a stretcher. Rex, Cody, and the medic, lifted Hevy onto the floating bed. After situating a breathing mask over Hevy’s face, the medic turned to Nadz.</p><p> </p><p>“And you. You’re coming with me, bounty hunter.”</p><p> </p><p>Nadz made a noise of protest, but was cut off by the medic.</p><p> </p><p>“No complaining, just following.”</p><p> </p><p>The Mandalorian sighed, but followed closely behind the medic, holding her ribs protectively.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>I guess they know each other? Strange. Maybe she’s worked with this battalion bef—</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>“You, rookie. You’re coming with me too.”</p><p> </p><p>Fives shook himself out of his thoughts.</p><p> </p><p>“Wha—sir, I can’t—my leg—"</p><p> </p><p>“Coric, the kid’s got a busted ankle.” Rex explained. “He needs help walking. Why don’t you take his batcher?”</p><p> </p><p>The medic—Coric—nodded.</p><p> </p><p>“Of course.” The medic turned to Echo. “You heard the captain, go help your <em>vod</em>.”</p><p> </p><p>Echo swiftly moved to Fives’ side, pulling his brother’s arm around his shoulders. The pair shuffled to the gunship, each step more painful than the last. Nadzieja boarded just after them, her movements uncharacteristically sluggish. After finding a good spot to lean against the wall, Fives took one last look at the Rishi outpost. The base’s remains were still blazing, and the occasional explosion lit up the dark sky.</p><p> </p><p>“You know,” Fives said slowly, “I don’t think I’m going to miss that outpost.”</p><p> </p><p>Echo laughed next to him.</p><p> </p><p>“Me neither, <em>vod. </em>Me neither.”</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. And Then There Were Three</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>“You call that whispering? You might as well be yodeling into a megaphone.”</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Anakin was pacing. He couldn’t help it, they had seen the fiery wreckage of the Rishi base from orbit. It didn’t look like anyone could have survived. Two gunships had been sent to the surface to collect any troopers that still lived. The Jedi generals had remained behind, waiting in the hanger to greet survivors.</p><p> </p><p><em>It’ll take more than an exploding outpost to take out my captain,</em> the young general thought to himself. On his right stood his master. Outwardly, Obi-Wan appeared calm and at ease. Anakin wasn’t so easily fooled. He could feel tendrils of worry and doubt slipping past his master’s mental shields.</p><p> </p><p>“Anakin.” Obi-Wan broke the tense silence surrounding the pair, not even making eye contact with his former apprentice. “Your captain is fine. You must control your anxiety, lest it leads to fear.”</p><p> </p><p>The Jedi Knight took a deep breath through his nose, releasing the air through his mouth in order to calm his nerves.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes master. I apologize.”</p><p> </p><p>Only a few moments later, the first gunship landed in front of the Jedi. It took Anakin a great deal of concentration to stay put as the doors to the gunship opened. As the doors opened, Skywalker’s stomach dropped. The doors parted to reveal a clone laid out on a stretcher. For a brief moment, Anakin was sure it was Rex. As the stretcher passed, Anakin realized the clone was outfitted in plain white armor; that of a rookie. <em>No kama, no pauldrons…it’s not Rex.</em> The trooper was rushed off towards the medbay. <em>I hope he makes it.</em></p><p> </p><p>From the gunship, three other figures had emerged. Two soot-covered rookies and a very familiar Mandalorian. One rookie leaned heavily on the other, keeping his right foot off the ground. The bounty hunter had an arm wrapped around her ribs, and removed her helmet as soon as she stepped off the gunship. Nadzieja perked up when she recognized the two Jedi.</p><p> </p><p>“Skyguy, Kenobi, good to see you,” she greeted as she sluggishly approached the generals. “Thanks for the rescue, things were getting rough down there.”</p><p> </p><p>“Of course,” Obi-Wan answered. “We’re just glad we made it in time. That explosion was quite large, we could see it from the bridge.”</p><p> </p><p>“Heh, yeah, it was quite the blast,” Nadzieja chuckled, but it ended in a spasm of coughs. To the Jedi’s alarm, she wiped a trickle of blood from the corner of her mouth. “I’d better get to the medbay so Coric can kill me before my lungs do. Tell Cody and Rex that we made it to the medbay safely.”</p><p> </p><p>“Will do,” Anakin nodded.</p><p> </p><p>Just as Nadz began to walk away, Skywalker placed a hand on her shoulder. “Ordo. Troopers,” he said, halting them mid stride. The trio turned to face the Jedi.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes general?” Asked the trooper supporting his brother.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you for your bravery,” Anakin said with a nod of respect. “Not many could accomplish what you have and come out the other side in one piece. Well done.”</p><p> </p><p>There was a slight pause before Nadzieja nodded and continued walking. The two troopers saluted as best they could, then turned to trail behind the Mandalorian. As they disappeared into the elevator, the second gunship landed. The doors opened to reveal Captain Rex and Commander Cody. Their usually well kept armor was covered in grime, soot, and…alien blood? The pair approached their respective Jedi, saluting as they came to a stop.</p><p> </p><p>“At ease men,” Obi-Wan said with a dismissive wave of his hand. “You’ve had a rough day.”</p><p> </p><p>The two officers visibly deflated, and Anakin could see the exhaustion in how the captain held himself. Rex removed his helmet, looking to his general.</p><p> </p><p>“Permission to head to the medbay?” Rex asked tiredly.</p><p> </p><p>“Of course,” Anakin answered quickly. “The other survivors are already on their way there.” Skywalker paused. “I’m sure Coric would find you if you didn’t show up, and, well…we all know how that would end.”</p><p> </p><p>Rex chuckled.</p><p> </p><p>“Indeed.” The captain turned to Cody. “You tagging along? Coric was going to give all of us the once over because of the LT chemicals in the air.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>LT? As in liquid tibanna? The highly explosive chemical?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>The commander sighed.</p><p> </p><p>“Sure. Lead the way, captain.”</p><p> </p><p>“Wait,” Anakin said, brow furrowed in confusion. “You used liquid tibanna? To blow up the base?”</p><p> </p><p>The officers shared a look.</p><p> </p><p>“Well…” Cody started.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah,” Rex finished. “We lured the droids in, then rigged the tibanna to blow with a remote detonator, but…” Rex trailed off, eyes downcast and hard. Cody removed his helmet with a sigh.</p><p> </p><p>“…<em>but</em>, the detonator wasn’t connecting. Ordo and the trooper on the stretcher, Hevy, stayed behind to fix it.” The commander paused. “When the blast went off…they hadn’t made it out of the vent we used to escape. They got caught in the explosion, and we thought they were gone.”</p><p> </p><p>Anakin looked to Obi-Wan, whose face betrayed his surprise.</p><p> </p><p>“That sounds like quite the ordeal,” Jedi Master said. The clone officers nodded.</p><p> </p><p>“Sir,” Rex said, looking to his general. “With your permission, I’d like to put in a recommendation for the three survivors to be awarded honors for their valor. It was a tough fight down there. They handled it well.”</p><p> </p><p>Anakin nodded.</p><p> </p><p>“Of course. I’ll keep an eye out for the paperwork.”</p><p> </p><p>The officers saluted, then walked in the direction of the medbay.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Those shinies must be something special if Rex thinks so highly of them.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“…then out of <em>nowhere</em> the eel snatched him by the ankle! He barely had time to scream before it dragged him back down into the <em>pitch-black tunnel.”</em></p><p> </p><p>“Oh come <em>on,</em> I did <em>not scream.</em> I <em>shouted. </em>There’s a <em>difference.”</em></p><p> </p><p>Echo waved his hand dismissively.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah,<em> sure </em>there is <em>vod</em>.” Echo turned back to the small crowd that had gathered to hear their story. <em>“As I was saying,</em> the eel pulled him <em>straight down,</em> into the dark tunnel. Without <em>hesitating</em>, Ordo <em>jumped in after him! </em>The captain was freaking out the whole time…”</p><p> </p><p>Fives squeezed his eyes shut, blocking out the part that came next.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Darkness. The rough floor of the tunnel. The armor piled high in that cavern. The fear. Waiting…waiting to die. Alone. In the dark.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Fives shivered as the memory replayed.</p><p> </p><p>“Ah-<em>hem.”</em></p><p> </p><p>Coric had moved to stand directly behind Echo’s cot. The rookie was so invested in his story-telling that he hadn’t even heard the medic approach. When Coric cleared his throat, Echo nearly jumped out of his skin, causing the audience (and Fives) to burst out laughing.</p><p> </p><p>“If you’re quite finished, it’s time to take Hevy out of the tank,” Coric said, looking to both members of Domino Squad. “If you want to be there for him, follow me.”</p><p> </p><p>The room had grown sullen. Fives looked to Echo, who made eye contact and nodded.</p><p> </p><p>“Of course,” Fives answered. “Lead the way.”</p><p> </p><p>As they made their way to the bacta tanks, the trio passed Nadzieja’s cot, partially obscured by the privacy curtains. She had fallen unconscious the moment it was determined that Hevy would survive. Evidently the heat had caused her helmet’s filtering system to fail, thus, her lungs had taken damage from the amount of smoke inhaled from the explosion.</p><p> </p><p>From what Fives could see, the Mandalorian was still asleep. She was hooked up to a ventilator. The machine moved rhythmically, allowing her to breathe with ease. Nadz’s face was the most relaxed Fives had ever seen. It took years off her appearance.</p><p> </p><p><em>We were lucky to have her there,</em> Fives thought to himself. <em>I would’ve been eel food, and Hevy…he might not’ve made it out alive.</em></p><p> </p><p>“Uh, you coming <em>vod?”</em> Echo asked quietly.</p><p> </p><p>Fives shook himself from his thoughts.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah. Yeah, I’m coming.”</p><p> </p><p>The rookie fell into step behind his brother.</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>Hevy had taken substantial burn damage to his upper back, including the back of his neck and head. Luckily, they had gotten him into a bacta tank before an infection would set in, and the scarring would remain minimal. Thanks to the miracle of bacta, Hevy would maintain full range of motion. The weapons specialist had only needed to be submerged in the tank for a day to heal his injuries.</p><p> </p><p>“He’ll have some wicked scars though,” Coric had added.</p><p> </p><p>Now, Fives and Echo sat to the left of Hevy’s cot. Their <em>vod</em> had enough drugs in his system to, ‘take down a bull rancor,’ Coric had said. The medic wanted the trooper to rest as long as possible. Hevy hadn’t so much as twitched. The two conscious members of the Domino squad had been watching their sleeping <em>vod </em>in shifts in case he woke up. It was unlikely, due to the medication Hevy was on, but the pair could only hope.</p><p> </p><p>In the meantime, Nadzieja had woken up. It was the middle of the night when she came to consciousness. She had pulled out her IV and ventilator, gotten up, and wandered aimlessly through the medbay. Luckily, Fives saw her as he kept watch over Hevy.</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>A shadow passed in front of Hevy’s privacy curtain.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Was that…?</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Fives leapt up from his chair, moving quickly to cut off the wandering Mandalorian</p><p> </p><p>“Nadz,” he said softly as he came to a stop in front of her. No response.</p><p> </p><p>Fives took in the Mandalorian’s appearance. The woman was barefoot. She was still wearing her undersuit pants, but Coric had removed her shirt in order to wrap her ribs. She wore an ill-fitted cream tunic shirt (Kenobi’s?) with the sleeves rolled up. Her hair was sleep-mussed and disheveled, tufts of it sticking up at odd angles. Her face was slack, with large bags that looked like bruises under empty eyes. A small trail of purplish-black blood slowly made its way down her arm, originating from where the IV had been inserted.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>What’s wrong with her?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Nadzieja, what are you doing up?”</p><p> </p><p>Still nothing. It didn’t appear as though Nadzieja had heard him. Fives was suddenly reminded of their impromptu training sessions. On occasion, the bounty hunter would appear this distant. She later explained the occurrence.</p><p> </p><p><em>‘Sometimes my mind is far away,’ she had said quietly, like she was ashamed. ‘It’s…overwhelming for me to form words…I think the politically correct term is ‘nonverbal.’ If you stick to yes or no questions, I’ll probably be able to answer by nodding or shaking my head.’ </em>At the time, he hadn’t pressed as to what caused these episodes. If she felt the need to tell him, she would.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Ok. I know how to deal with this.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Your arm is bleeding,” Fives pointed out gently. “Do you want me to find Coric so he can help you?”</p><p> </p><p>Nadz slowly lifted her arm to inspect the injury, as though she was just noticing it. She gradually lifted her head to look Fives in the eyes, then nodded.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, I’ll be right back.”</p><p> </p><p>As he turned to find the medic, Fives felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned to face Nadzieja again. For the first time, he noticed a hint of fear in her distant gaze. Fives frowned.</p><p> </p><p>“Ummm…I guess you could come with me? I’m sure Coric’s not far.”</p><p> </p><p>Nadzieja lowered her hand. Fives paused for a moment, then reached out slowly, grasping her hand. Her fingers felt like ice, and the Mandalorian gave him a questioning look. Fives smiled slightly in response.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t want you getting lost. This is a big ship, after all.”</p><p> </p><p>Nadz nodded and the trooper swore he saw a ghost of a smile pass over her face.</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>It hadn’t taken long to track down the medic. Fives’ ankle twinged in pain with every step, but he was determined to find the man. Eventually, he learned the medic’s location. Coric was in the mess hall getting some much needed sustenance (and caf).</p><p> </p><p>Upon seeing the disheveled pair, Coric had sighed deeply. Once he noticed the wound on the Mandalorian’s arm, he nearly snapped his fork in half. After a quiet scolding, the medic had rushed them back to the medbay. He checked Nadzieja’s lungs, then cleaned the area the IV had been inserted.</p><p> </p><p>Coric had begun to interrogate her, but quickly noticed the bounty hunter was in no headspace to talk. The medic frowned.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you want me to stop asking questions?”</p><p> </p><p>Nadzieja nodded.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay.”</p><p> </p><p>Coric finished his work quietly, then turned to Fives.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m going to move her next to Hevy. Would you mind keeping an eye on her?”</p><p>
  
</p><p>Fives started, feeling confused.</p><p> </p><p>“You want <em>me</em> to watch her? Why me?”</p><p> </p><p>The medic motioned to Fives’ hand.</p><p> </p><p>“She seems to trust you.”</p><p> </p><p>Fives looked down at his hand. Nadzieja still clung to it, her fingers slightly warmer.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Can’t argue with that.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Coric gently guided the nonverbal Mandalorian to the bed next to Hevy’s. Echo was still fast asleep in his chair.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Not surprising. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>The medic gently clasped Nadzieja’s shoulder before he left.</p><p> </p><p>“Try to get some sleep <em>vod’ika,” </em>Coric said quietly. He turned and left, shutting the privacy curtain after himself. Fives moved a chair between Nadz and Hevy’s beds, finally coming to rest. As he drifted off to sleep, he still held onto her hand.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p> </p><p><em>“Shh,</em> you’re going to wake them up!” A voice whispered loudly somewhere to Nadzieja’s left.</p><p> </p><p>“You call that whispering? You might as well be yodeling into a megaphone.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh shut up <em>Echo</em>. I’m <em>great</em> at whispering.”</p><p> </p><p>The Mandalorian smiled.</p><p> </p><p>“No, you’re not,” she said softly.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh kriff! See Hevy? I <em>told </em>you you’d wake them up.”</p><p> </p><p>Nadzieja opened her eyes wide. To her left she could see a tired-looking Echo sitting in a chair next to a bandaged Hevy, who was sitting up in his bed.</p><p> </p><p>“Wait, <em>Hevy?” </em>She asked incredulously. “You’re awake?”</p><p> </p><p>The weapons specialist rolled his eyes.</p><p> </p><p><em>“No, </em>you’re still dreaming.” The trooper paused, snickering slightly. “How’d you sleep? Is your pillow,” he snickered again, “is your pillow comfortable?”</p><p> </p><p>Nadz scrunched her face in confusion.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Wha—?</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>She looked down to see a hand still holding her own.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Wait…</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Nadzieja blinked owlishly to clear the sleep from her eyes. A tanned hand was within her grasp, resting against her cheek. Her gaze followed the hand, up the wrist, to the arm, then to the face of a man with the number five tattooed on his temple. Fives’ chin was resting on his chest, his neck at an uncomfortable angle. Nadz felt her face flush purple.</p><p> </p><p>“How…how long have I been asleep?” She asked softly to keep from waking Fives. Hevy shrugged as Echo looked around the medbay for a clock.</p><p> </p><p>“Uhhh, ten hours? No wait, eighteen.” The trooper paused. “Coric said Fives found you wandering the medbay in the middle of the night. Fives took you to him in the mess hall, which is quite the walk for someone with a busted ankle. He said you’d pulled out your IV and your ventilator, which is honestly impressive because those tubes go really far down your windpipe. It couldn’t have felt—<em>oof.</em>”</p><p> </p><p>Hevy cut his rambling brother off with a soft hit to the stomach.</p><p> </p><p>“Shush, you’re probably gonna make her go catatonic again.”</p><p> </p><p>Nadzieja frowned.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Catatoni—oh. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>She hadn’t had an episode in quite some time. Then again, she hadn’t been around people as often as when she was training recruits, so it was hard to notice. She cleared her throat.</p><p> </p><p>“Um, has Fives been there the whole time?”</p><p> </p><p>Hevy chuckled.</p><p> </p><p>“Yep. He never left.”</p><p> </p><p>Nadz was about to respond when the curtain to Hevy’s cot was pulled back, revealing a helmetless Rex.</p><p> </p><p>“You boys ready—oh.” the captain cut himself off when his eyes landed on Fives. He looked a bit sheepish.</p><p> </p><p>“Is he alright?” The captain asked much more quietly.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah,” Echo answered. “I guess he was just tired. His ankle was more injured than Coric originally thought.”</p><p> </p><p>Nadz looked down to see Fives’ leg elevated, his ankle resting on the very edge of her cot. <em>I hope he didn’t hurt it more trying to help me.</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>Rex checked his chrono.</p><p> </p><p>“I hate to wake him, but you two are due to receive your honors in about fifteen minutes.”</p><p> </p><p>Echo nodded, getting up from his chair to crouch in front of his sleeping brother. He gently shook Fives’ good knee.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, <em>vod</em>, it’s time to wake up.”</p><p> </p><p>Fives started slightly.</p><p> </p><p>“Hevy…?”</p><p> </p><p>“Right here,” the man in question answered. Fives’ eyes went wide as he looked to his <em>vod.</em> Hevy chuckled.</p><p> </p><p>“Enjoy your beauty rest <em>Fiv’ika?” </em></p><p> </p><p>Fives scowled as he cracked his neck. Nadzieja remained quiet as the trooper shook the sleep from his senses. After cracking a large yawn, Fives looked curiously down to his hand, which was still resting against Nadzieja’s face. The eye-contact the pair made was very awkward.</p><p> </p><p>“…Hi,” Nadzieja said at last, her cheeks undoubtedly flushing an even darker purple. She released his hand slowly, then moved to sit up on her cot. “Thanks for letting me borrow that.”</p><p> </p><p>Fives smiled, a dark blush coloring his face as well.</p><p> </p><p>“No problem.”</p><p> </p><p>Another awkward pause.</p><p> </p><p>“Well,” Rex said loudly, “if the two of you are ready, it’s time to go.”</p><p> </p><p>Fives looked confused.</p><p> </p><p>“The two of who? Time to go where?”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, we’re receiving honors and being inducted into the 501<sup>st</sup>,” Echo answered smoothly. “Sorry, I guess we forgot to mention that.”</p><p> </p><p>Fives looked between Echo and Rex incredulously.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re kidding,” he said to Echo. Fives turned to Rex, “He’s kidding, right sir?”</p><p> </p><p>Rex chuckled.</p><p> </p><p>“No, your brother is telling the truth. Grab your armor, we’re supposed to meet in the hangar in fourteen minutes.”</p><p> </p><p>Echo gave his brother a hand up and out of his chair. Fives stood shakily, but he had a determined look in his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“We’ll meet you there, captain.”</p><p> </p><p>Rex nodded to the group before turning and leaving. Once his footsteps were far enough away, Fives whirled on his brothers.</p><p> </p><p><em>“We’re part of the 501<sup>st</sup>!?!”</em> He exclaimed. Hevy and Echo burst out laughing.</p><p> </p><p>“Not yet, <em>di’kut</em>,” Hevy answered after the laughter had subsided. “Hurry up and grab your armor, you don’t want to be late.”</p><p> </p><p>Echo grabbed Fives by the hand to pull him out of the medbay, but his brother resisted.</p><p> </p><p>“Wait,” he said urgently, looking to Hevy, “what about you? Don’t you need to be there?”</p><p> </p><p>Hevy motioned to the bandages crisscrossing his torso.</p><p> </p><p>“I can’t go, medic’s orders. I’ll be cheering you two on from here.”</p><p> </p><p>Nadz could see the disappointment in the Fives’ faces. She swung her legs over the side of the bed, clearing her throat.</p><p> </p><p>“Um, if you want, I can go. I can record the whole thing as a holo, that way you can watch it while you’re laid up.”</p><p> </p><p>Hevy smiled.</p><p> </p><p>“Excellent idea.” His smile morphed into a wolfish grin directed at his brothers. “I’ll be able to make fun of your ‘serious’ faces without even needing to be there.”</p><p> </p><p>Echo and Fives rolled their eyes good-naturedly.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll make sure to wave at the recorder,” Echo said sarcastically. He turned to Nadzieja. “C’mon, we don’t have much time.”</p><p> </p><p>The Mandalorian grinned, leaping up to join the pair as they walked out of the medbay.</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>The ceremony was shorter than she expected. As promised, the bounty hunter had recorded the entire thing, including Echo’s wave to the recorder and Fives’ ensuing smack on the shoulder. The trio was in high spirits as they made their way back to the medbay.</p><p> </p><p>Upon entering, a grim-looking trooper passed them by. The man’s armor was grey in color, with the symbol of a wolf on its pauldrons. He had a nasty scar over his right eye, and the eye itself had been replaced with a prosthetic. He didn’t seem to acknowledge the group as he made his way to an elevator.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Wonder who that was.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Upon pulling back the privacy curtain, they found that Hevy bore a similar, grim expression. His brow was pinched into a scowl; this was not a scowl of anger, but of concentration.</p><p> </p><p>“Uh, I got that holo for you,” Nadz said awkwardly as she held up the small data chip. Hevy didn’t look up, so the Mandalorian placed it on top of one of his monitors.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Awkward.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>The silence stretched on before Hevy himself interrupted it.</p><p> </p><p>“Did you see the man with the prosthetic eye?”</p><p> </p><p>The trio nodded silently.</p><p> </p><p>“His name is Commander Wolffe,” Hevy explained. “He serves under Jedi General Plo Koon. Nearly all of General Koon’s battalion, the 104<sup>th</sup>, was wiped out by the <em>Malevolence.</em>” Hevy paused. “The commander…he said he read Rex’s report on the Rishi Outpost. He said…he’s trying to rebuild his battalion, and…” Hevy trailed off, making fists in the sheets.</p><p> </p><p>“He asked me…if I’d be willing to join the 104<sup>th</sup>.”</p><p> </p><p>For a brief moment, the air was sucked out of the room. Echo and Fives looked more distraught than Nadz had ever seen them. Hevy kept his gaze lowered, as though he couldn’t meet their eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t—” he started. “I don’t want to leave you two. My batchers.” He looked up at the two remaining Dominoes. “My <em>vod.”</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>Another pause.</p><p> </p><p>“But…Wolffe said he wanted me to help him train his new recruits. He said I’d be a good role model for the shinies. I might even have a shot at becoming his second-in-command. What do you think?”</p><p> </p><p>Echo swallowed thickly and Fives’ face remained unreadable. The tension was thick enough to cut with a knife. Nadzieja felt as though she was intruding on a private moment between the three brothers, and she quietly moved to sit on her cot.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>This…this is a hard decision. For all of them.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Finally, Fives broke the silence.</p><p> </p><p>“The 104<sup>th</sup> is a search and rescue battalion, if I remember correctly. That means you’ll be either on the front or behind enemy lines, fighting droids and saving brothers.” Fives paused for a moment, still looking contemplative.</p><p> </p><p>“I’d say that sounds perfect for you, <em>vod.”</em></p><p> </p><p>Hevy cracked a wide grin.</p><p> </p><p>“You really think so?” He asked hesitantly. Nadz could tell the approval of his brothers meant a lot to the weapons specialist.</p><p> </p><p>“Of course!” Echo answered enthusiastically. “The 104<sup>th</sup> will be a great fit for you.”</p><p> </p><p>At this point Hevy was beaming.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll tell the commander as soon as I’m up off my <em>shebs</em>.”</p><p> </p><p>The trio laughed, then settled down to discuss the different qualities of the more popular battalions. Nadzieja drifted off to the sound Echo arguing about the 212<sup>th</sup> versus the 501<sup>st</sup>, laughing to herself.</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>When she next came to consciousness, it was much later. The medbay was quiet once more. Nadz rolled over to check on the Dominoes, and discovered the cutest scene laid before her.</p><p> </p><p>In the middle of the cot, Hevy rested with his head tilted back onto his pillow. On his right, Fives rested with his temple to his brother’s shoulder, arms crossed. Echo had tucked himself into his brother’s side, arms gently encircling his injured <em>vod.</em> Hevy had an arm around Fives’ shoulders, holding him close, while his opposite hand rested on Echo’s back. Nadzieja smiled, taking out her holo recorder to snap a quick picture.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>My brilliant Domino boys. Look how far you’ve come.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>The Mandalorian fell asleep smiling.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>